


Pixels of the Sun

by Cracker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, High School, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cracker/pseuds/Cracker
Summary: There's no guaranteeThat this will be easyIt's not a miracle you need, believe meI'm no angel, I'm just meBut I will love you endlesslyWings aren't what you need, you need me





	

“Hirai-san!!” I looked up from my phone to see Yachi-san running toward me, clutching a few pieces of paper flapping in the wind. 

 

“Hey.. How was it?” 

 

“It turned out great! Look!” She showed me the papers in her hand. It was the poster she had designed for the school volleyball club. 

 

“That's great, Yachi-san. I told you the colours would be more vibrant compared to if you printed using the printer in the teacher’s room.” She smiled cheekily at me. 

 

“You’re the best! And since you’re the best, will you come and help me with the administrative stuff for the club? I'm really bad at those and you're all I've got.” 

 

“When have I ever rejected you?” 

 

I’ve known Yachi since we were in Junior High. Living 2 houses away and sitting next to me in class left me not much of a choice except to be her best friend. I grabbed my bag and we both headed towards the gym, like any ordinary Thursday. 

 

I didn't have official dance practice today, only what was dubbed as “free practice”, meaning we could go in anytime we want and practice on our own. Yachi knows this, and she always, I mean always takes advantage of Thursday. 

 

The gymnasium was filled with the same old sounds; shoes squeaking, balls thumping and the occasional howl of laughter from the group of boys. I couldn't help but look for that familiar face on the court. 

 

His face was contorted with frustration; a look that even I was familiar with after coming to the gym with Yachi every other week. He hadn’t noticed me yet; as usual, he always had full concentration when it came to training. 

 

“Okay guys. Let's go again.” The coach’s voice bounced off the walls. 

 

The boys lined up once more. At the sound of the whistle, one-by-one they dived onto the ground. I've always wondered how they made those dives so effortless. Once, I actually tried doing those in the studio when no one was around and I almost broke my nose. 

 

“Hirai-san!!!!” Ah. They’ve noticed me. 

 

“Hey guys.” I smiled and waved at Tanaka and Nishinoya who were ever-so enthusiastically greeting me. These goofballs, always making a huge scene whenever I was around. Yachi said they did that every time a girl entered the gym, even her and especially Kiyoko-san; they’d go crazy over her. 

 

At the sound of my voice, the frustrated boy turned toward the source. The former expression of annoyance evolved into a lopsided smile; something I had grown to love. 

 

“Hirai-san. Is today the day you'll have dinner with us?” Tanaka asked. 

 

“Not today, buddy. You know why.” Before he could answer, Daichi barked at him to stop bugging me and return to practice. 

 

The next two hours flew by quickly with me labelling jerseys and filling up registration sheets for the upcoming Inter-High Competition. Once I was done, I passed them to Yachi, who was folding up the jerseys to give them to the members after practice. 

 

“I'm gonna get going. It’s almost 5! See you tomorrow Yachi-san!” I took my usual 20-minute walk to the dance school. Most of the studios were taken up by other dancers practicing for the auditions. I quickly found an empty one and threw my bag inside so that I could go change without worrying about finding this room occupied when I was done. 

 

My passion for ballet started when I was just six years old. Ten years later and nothing has changed. Except now I had to balance school, student council and ballet. The lack of time to do anything else did not deter me from dropping ballet though. If anything, it pushed me even more. 

 

I strived for perfection every second I was in the studio. Be it simple barre work or a basic sashay, 120% or nothing. With the upcoming ‘Nutcracker’ auditions coming up, this was the least I could do to prepare myself. 

 

1.. 2.. 3.. 1.. 2.. 3.. I counted in my head as I performed the movements, moving in sync with the music. 

 

Pirouette and jump, turn and sashay to fourth.. Pose. 

 

When the music ended, I dropped to the ground, exhausted. Practicing non-stop for 5 hours was no joke. No matter how long you’ve been dancing, pain doesn’t evade you. We’re all human afer all. 

 

The soles of my feet stung and my arms felt heavy. I could only hear my shallow breaths resonating through the empty studio. I really should do some stretches to warm down.. I glanced at the clock hung on top of the mirrors. 10:20pm. 

 

Fuck. He’d be waiting. Instantaneously, I got up from the ground and rushed toward my bag even though every muscle in my body seemed to reject the idea.  
It was a few months ago when I first met him at the train station. He had on his Karasuno Boys Volleyball Club jacket, which prompted me to talk to him, seeing how we were from the same school. At first he seemed a little shy, but after a week or two he seemed to open up more, occasionally giving me his rare lopsided smile during our conversations. 

 

When I finally got the train station, he was sitting on one of the benches with his legs stretched out. 

 

“Kageyama-kun!” The raven-black haired boy turned to look at me and gave a little wave as I walked over and sat next to him. 

 

“How was practice?” He asked softly. This was always his first question when he saw me. A little care and concern for my well-being in contrast to his snarky self when he was with his team. I liked it, a lot more than I should. 

 

“It was okay. My muscles are aching real bad though. How was yours? Your matches are coming up next week, aren’t they?” 

 

“Yeah. Hinata and I have been practicing real hard.” His eyebrows scrunched at his teammate’s name. 

 

“Why the face?” I laughed. “He’s really improving.” Kageyama didn’t respond for awhile, he just stared at the ground emotionlessly. 

 

“Hey..” He muttered, suddenly turning to look at me with wide eyes. “You’ll come right? Next week?”

 

“I’m not sure.. I’d have to see my schedule first. But I’ll do my best okay?” I didn’t tell him, but the ‘Nutcracker’ auditions were next week as well. I’ll be mobbed with practices that I didn’t even know if I had time for student council duties. 

 

“Okay.” He answered, his smile reappearing. We chatted for another 30 minutes before taking our respective trains home. 

 

This was my Thursday routine. School, helping Yachi, practice, Kageyama. Despite having loads of homework or student council events to organize, Thursday routines were inflexible; I refused to take away the little amount of time I had with Kageyama to rush deadlines at home. 

 

This reluctance probably led to my inevitable crush on Kageyama Tobio.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not plagiarize! If this story is in anyway alike to other stories out there, it is purely coincidental.  
> Story is written in first-person, pardon me if there are any grammatical/spelling errors etc. 
> 
> Constructive criticism and comments are always welcomed! Enjoy reading :)


End file.
